Journey Into Mystery
Journey Into Mystery is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thor #621: 30 Mar 2011 Current Issue :Journey Into Mystery #622: 13 Apr 2011 Next Issue :Journey Into Mystery #623: 11 May 2011 Status Irregular on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Thor' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Loki' - Thor's Brother. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Journey Into Mystery #622 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Thor #621 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Thor: If Asgard Should Perish' - Collects #242-253. "To save the very universe, Thor and the Warriors Three travel through time to stop the deadly Time Twisters! Then, it's off to Costa Verde to face the new threat of Firelord-but when Thor gets mindcontrolled, only Jane Foster can save the day! And when Mangog storms the gates of Asgard, Thor must rescue his father, Odin from Hela herself! Witness the God of Thunder in some of his earliest battles! Featuring the threats of Ulik, Zarrko the Tomorrow Man and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149775 *'Thor: The Quest for Odin' - Collects #255-266. "When Odin disappears from Asgard, it's up to Thor and the Warriors Three, Balder and Sif to find him! See Thor quest across the vastness of space, through alien worlds and upon the dreaded Doomsday Star! Plus: an unexpected battle between Thor and Odin, father vs. son! Featuring the villainy of the Stone-Men from Saturn and, of course, Loki-on the throne of Asgard itself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149813 *'Thor: Worldengine' - Collects #491-494 & Journey Into Mystery #10. "Thor and Beta Ray Bill have taken ill! Yggdrassil, the World Tree, has been grafted with an engine to hasten its destruction and bring about Ragnarok and the end of the world! What mysterious villain is behind it all, and can Thor figure it out in time to save all of existence? And when the God of Thunder finds an unlikely ally in the form of Amora, the Enchantress, his longtime foe, could there be romance blossoming between these age-old enemies?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149821 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513011X *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12 & 600. "With the mighty God of Thunder and Asgard to full glory, Thor is back in action with a vengeance! But as the Asgardians returned to this life and Thor returned to Midgard, so came the ills that have plagued the gods and man for millennia. Now, for the first time since their rebirth, Thor and his fellow hero-gods must venture forth from the Shining City to confront the growing evils that amass on their horizon – and within their walls." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130349 *'Thor: Ages of Thunder' - Collects the Ages of Thunder, Reign of Blood, Man of War & God-Sized Special one-shots. "As the Mighty Thor reclaims his rightful spot in the Marvel Pantheon, we join Matt Fraction and Patrick Zircher as they examine the triumphs and tragedies that have befallen the God of Thunder across the eons. As all the things he holds dearest are threatened by unimaginable forces of evil, Thor must rise up, again and again, to hold the line against terror and chaos as only the God of Thunder can! Plus, For countless millennia, over and again has the mighty, thunderous, impetuous, petulant god Thor raged and rebelled against the leadership of his father and lord, the all-powerful Odin. The capricious tantrums of a selfish titan, spoiled by his own power. But... Odin Has Had Enough! And so as the cycle is repeated in all ages, Thor must ultimately face the fullest wrath of the enraged All-Father! Then, his name was Skurge, and men and god alike knew him as Executioner... and the legend of his life and death reverberate across the walls of Heaven itself. In Asgard, though... no one can quite remember What happened to him. How did he live? How did he die? And why does everyone in Asgard remember it differently? There's trickery at hand so vile even Loki joins Thor in trying to unravel it." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135677 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant Size Finale. "Has Thor turned his back on Asgard? Has Asgard turned its back on Thor?! After a series of monumental and cataclysmic events, the God of Thunder's life has changed completely! What unexpected way do his true friends figure out to help him? And what could possibly be the next step in the devious Loki's sinister schemes and machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514269X *'Siege: Thor' - Collects #607-610, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Loki. "Asgard lies under Siege! As the evil eye of Norman Osborn falls on Asgard, what happens to neighboring Broxton, Oklahoma? What unexpected enemies will be drawn to the scene like carrion to a carcass? And what unlikely heroes will rise to the town's defense? The Asgardians face the battle of their lives—and the showdown that's coming may end their new life on Earth as quickly as it began!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148132 *'Thor by Walter Simonson Omnibus' - Collects #337-355, #357-369, #371-382 & Balder the Brave #1-4 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146334 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, #600-603, Giant-Size Finale, plus Fantastic Four #536-537. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140298 Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 1' - Collects Journey Into Mystery #83-100. "While vacationing along the coast of Norway, Dr. Donald Blake happened upon a secret chamber and inside it found a strange, gnarled cane. Upon striking the cane a shower of lightning rained down and the hobbled doctor found himself transformed into the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder and champion of Asgard!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145680 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 2' - Collects Journey Into Mystery #101-110.- WorldCat - ISBN 0785150641 *'Essential Thor, vol. 4' - Collects #167-195 (in B&W). "If it's not one thing, it's another — but everyone's favorite thunder god is on top of it all...even when he's inhabiting his evil foster brother's body! Trouble comes from all directions with cosmic clashes against Galactus and the Stranger; demonic doings from Surtur and Mephisto; and Dr. Doom, the Wrecker and Mangog picking up the slack! Plus: giants, trolls, demons, robots and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130764 *'Thor: Ragnarok' - Collects #272-278. "The menace of Loki! The attack of the massive Midgard Serpent! The death of Balder! The sacrifice of Odin! Deadly battles with trolls and giants! The debut of a new redheaded Thor! All-out war with the forces of Hela! Does the fate of Asgard lie in the hands of a human reporter? As Ragnarok, the end of all the gods, looms on the horizon, Thor and allies Sif, Odin and the Warriors Three do all they can to stop it — but even their best may not be enough!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149783 *'Thor: The Eternals Saga, Vol. 1' - Collects #283-291 & Annual #7. "Thor stands alone against the Deviant and Eternals – while mankind stands doomed! Can even a Thunder God prevail?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124047 *'Thor: The Eternals Saga, Vol. 2' - Collects #292-301. "The war between gods and Eternals may be over, but Thor's still left to face the Fourth Celestial Host - along with the fearsome Fafnir, the devastating Destroyer and, as ever, the larcenous Loki! Plus: a gathering of gods! The mystery of Mother Nature! The legends of Asgard across the millennia as told by the ultimate Eye-witness! Guest-starring the Valkyrie and the Young Gods!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124055 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects #337-348. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131892 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects #349-355, 357-359. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131906 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 3' - Collects #360-369. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131914 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 4' - Collects #371-374 & Balder the Brave #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127119 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 5' - Collects #375-382. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127372 *'Thor: Alone Against the Celestials' - Collects #387-389. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871359340 *'Thor vs. Seth, the Serpent God' - Collects #395-400. "Seth, the Egyptian God of Death, has set his sights on Asgard, and he won't stop until he's exterminated the entire race! It's an all-out war between the gods, with Seth pulling out all the stops and winning! But is it possible? Is Odin still alive? Guest-starring Earth-Force and the Black Knight! And what hope does Thor have against Surtur the Fire-Demon, the one villain Odin has never been able to permanently defeat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146350 - (forthcoming, December 2010) *'Thor: World Engine' - Collects #491-494. "Thor, once God of Thunder, once the mightiest of those in Asgard, is now a dying mortal man. Our destiny, our very existence, depends on his determination and courage for he seeks to stop that which was not meant to be stopped, that which cannot be stopped—the machine created to destroy humanity as we know it." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102175 *'Thor Visionaries: Mike Deodato Jr.' - Collects #491-494, 498-500. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114084 *'Thor: Lost Gods' - Collects #503-513. "Thor is dead! Asgard has been destroyed! Its gods are scattered across the Earth, living mortal lives with no memory of their past selves! Can Sif, Balder, Ulik the Troll, the Warriors Three, the Enchantress and the other Lost Gods discover the truth about themselves in time to stop the world-destroying plot of Seth, God of Death?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149805 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-8. "Thor returns from Heroes Reborn to find the gods of at least three pantheons against him! Plus: Who is the Destroyer, and who will be destroyed?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137491 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13 & Annual 1999. "When Perrikus and the Dark Gods of Narcisson take over Asgard, it's up to Thor to save the day - along with unlikely allies in Hercules and the indestructible Destroyer! Plus: The thunder god juggles his new mortal life as Jake Olson with his heroic responsibilities, and faces a deadly battle against Doctor Doom! And who is Marnot?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146326 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #14-17, plus Iron Man #21-22, Peter Parker: Spider-Man #11, and Juggernaut: The Eighth Day. "Asgard's in shambles, Odin's not who he seems, and Enrakt the Enchanter has been following the thunder god far more closely than suspected!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143858 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #18-25 & Annual 2000. "Thanos has gathered artifacts that threaten Earth's very existence, and he's got the all-powerful Mangog at his side! Thor, Odin and the Scarlet Witch battle Enrakt the Enchanter in another dimension! Plus: Loki! Mephisto! And is Jake Olson a murderer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149279 *'Thor: The Dark Gods' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13. "Upon his return from an adventure in an alternate universe, Thor has discovered the Golden Realm in ruins and his fellow gods missing... perhaps even dead. As if that weren't bad enough, a brush with death has forced the thunder god to merge with simple mortal Jake Olson. Now, the Asgardian Avenger faces his greatest challenge yet as he must locate his wounded father, break the chains of imprisonment which bind his people and defeat the dastardly Dark Gods, the seemingly unbeatable beings who have destroyed his hallowed homeland. Will the added power of the Olypian called Hercules and the former foe known as the Destroyer tip the scales, or will the famed Rainbow Bridge shine no more?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107398 *'Thor: Across All Worlds' - Collects vol. 2 #28-35. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149759 - (forthcoming, December 2010) *'Thor: The Death of Odin' - Collects vol. 2 #36-43 & Annual 2001. "An ancient enemy walks the world of Midgard, known to us as Earth. Victory comes at a terrible price--one that will alter forever the very hierarchy of the gods and thrust the son of Odin into a new and perilous role." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149791 *'The Mighty Thor Book 1: The Death of Odin' - Collects vol. 2 #39-44. "Thor! God of Thunder! From immortal Asgard he hails, the mightiest warrior of all mythology! Wielder of the enchanted Uru hammer, Mjolnir, he is master of the storm and the lightning! Now, he must go beyond! For an ancient enemy walks the world of Midgard, known to us as Earth! And when the battle is won, victory will come at a terrible price - one that will alter forever the very hierarchy of the gods... and thrust the son of Odin into a new and perilous role: Lord of Asgard." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109250 *'The Mighty Thor Book 2: Lord of Asgard' - Collects vol. 2 #45-50. "In the wake of Odin's heroic sacrifice, Thor is called upon to fulfill his father's legacy as lord and master of the Eternal Realm - leaving Earth's protection in the hands of the untested Tarene! But an old foe of the Thunder God has embarked on a quest for immortality, one that may spell the end of both Midgard's fledgling guardian and Thor's new reign! And from beyond the stars comes an even more formidable foe, one whose sights are set on dethroning Asgard's new liege and wiping the Norse Gods from the pages of history. It's Thor, Lord of Asgard vs. Desak, Destroyed of Pantheons!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110208 *'The Mighty Thor Book 3: Gods on Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #51-58, plus Iron Man #64, Avengers #63, & Marvel Double-Shot #1. "Once upon a time, Asgard was ruled by Odin - whose might, wisdom and power were exalted throughout the cosmos. Those he ruled hoped his flame might burn forever, but that flame was extinguished when Odin died at the hand of Surtur. Odin's power and throne were inherited by his son - Thor, God of Thunder. For years, he lived on Earth as protector, champion and Avenger - endearing himself to the entire world. Having lived a mortal's life, Earth's well-being was of paramount importantce to Thor. But his ascension to the throne interfered with that mission. Asgard's interests forced him to ignore Earth. So using a power only the greatest of gods might possess, Asgard's liege transported Asgard to Earth, where it now floats majestically above New York City. There does the conflict begin..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111263 *'The Mighty Thor Book 4: Spiral' - Collects vol. 2 #60-67. "See how the Thunder God's presence on Earth affects the lives of people both ordinary and extraordinary - and not for the better - as Thor is besieged from without and bedeviled from within." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111271 *'The Mighty Thor Book 5: The Reigning' - Collects vol. 2 #68-74. "Not everything is wonderful in Thor's utopia of the future. While new friendships flourish for a visitor from the present, the truth he's discovering threatens to tear everything apart. Worlds collide as revolt strikes Thor's perfect world of tomorrow, and the Lord of Asgard moves to permanently crush the growing resistance to his absolute rule over Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112472 *'The Mighty Thor Book 6: Gods and Men' - Collects vol. 2 #75-79. "The heavens tremble as all the Thunder God has built comes to ruins — and those closest to Thor betray him! Only one can wield Mjolnir, the mighty mystic Uru hammer. Will it be Thor — or his son, Magni? And must the son kill the father to restore peace on Earth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115285 *'Avengers Disassembled: Thor' - Collects vol. 2 #80-85. "Ragnarok appears to have come for the gods of Asgard, and only Thor and his Avengers allies might be able to stave off that fate — but will the Thunder God be Asgard’s savior, or the architect of its downfall? In search of new wisdom, Thor must repeat the ordeals of Odin — and the price may be too terrible for even an immortal to pay! Beset on all sides by treacherous foes from his past, the God of Thunder leads the tattered remnants of the forces of Asgard on a desperate quest, as the Realm Eternal burns." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115994 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Returned to the pantheon of great Marvel heroes, the Asgardian God of Thunder is reunited with the mortal form of Dr. Don Blake. Together, they must reckon with the legacy of the mythic Norse kingdom and the awakening of its immortal heroes - but in a world that may not want them back!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117229 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12 & 600. "For the first time since their rebirth, Thor and his fellow hero-gods must venture forth from the Shining City to confront the growing evils that amass on their horizon - and within their walls." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117601 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant-Size Finale. "Mjolnir lies shattered, the blood of a god splattered upon the many shards strewn around Thor's feet. With his half-brother in exile and without the power of his greatest weapon, Loki's gambit has come down to this: merging the fate of Asgard with Doctor Doom's Latveria." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129502 *'Thor: Latverian Prometheus' - Collects #604-606 & Sif #1. "Dr. Doom has committed barbaric atrocities against the Asgardians living in his realm of Latveria. Now Balder has marshaled his forces, and called upon the counsel of his general, Tyr, the God of War. Even the outcast Thor has rallied to the defense of his people. But what secret weapon has Doom wrought with secrets plundered from Asgard?! And whose side is the duplicitous Loki truly on? Also, finally restored to her own body, Sif sets out with Beta Ray Bill to fight her way back to true warrior's glory!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143726 *'Siege: Thor' - Collects #607-610, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Loki. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148140 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: J. Michael Straczynski. Pencils/Covers: Olivier Coipel Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Journey Into Mystery #623: 11 May 2011 :Journey Into Mystery #624: 08 Jun 2011 News & Features * 17 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30375 Gillen Embarks on a Journey Into Mystery] * 11 Jun 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Thor-First-Thunder-Glass-100611.html Lightning Strikes Twice as Thor's Origin is Retold] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21780 JMS Confirms Thor Exit] * 04 Mar 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Thor * 19 Nov 2008 - Fraction Talks "God-Sized" Thor * 17 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100817-JMS-on-Thor.html Holding the Hammer: JMS Talks Thor] * 25 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090825-FractionThorGodSized.html Matt Fraction on Thor: God-Sized Special] * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080829-DavisThor.html Alan Davis on Thor: Truth of History] * 26 Jun 2008 - Reflections: J. Michael Straczynski, Part I * 30 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16236 Hammer Times Past: Fraction & Zircher on Thor: Ages of Thunder] * 24 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10661 Fallen Odinson: JMS talks Thor] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Thor (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero